Revelations (mission)
Revelations is the penultimate singleplayer level in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The mission is mostly cinematic, similar to U.S.D.D. earlier in the game. Walkthrough At the beginning of the level, the primary interrogator is heard arguing with his companion. The first interrogator insists that Mason can prevent catastrophe. He chooses to reveal himself to Mason as his final idea - Jason Hudson. He calls to Grigori Weaver to make his escape, who does. Hudson yells out in frustration at Mason, before untying him. Mason knocks Hudson out with a punch and begins to stagger through the corridors, searching for Reznov. He begins to have flashes of memory from his interrogations and experiences. As he reaches an operating theater, his memory of his time in Vorkuta returns. Steiner explains to Dragovich that Mason is atypical and is far more resistant to the brainwashing. Dragovich ordered for him to be sent back to his cell to rot, if he would not follow his orders. Mason continues on, having more flashes of brainwashing dialogue, particularly of Reznov's words from the gulag. He also has flashes of his meeting with Kennedy, his mission in Executive Order, and his and Reznov's attack on Rebirth Island. As Mason reaches a computer lab, Hudson catches up with him and knocks him out by punching him in the face. Mason falls within himself and remembers his experiences in Vorkuta, of Reznov talking to him whilst he was strapped to a table. He insisted that he and Mason were the same, and spoke the mantra that Mason would continue to repeat to himself throughout his life. As Mason comes to, Hudson holds him at gunpoint, revealing that Reznov was not the defector, and had not accompanied Mason to Rebirth Island or Laos. The flashes show that Mason, proclaiming his identity as Viktor Reznov, had executed Steiner. Hudson reveals that Reznov died after Mason jumped to the train during the escape on Vorkuta. All the years Mason thought Reznov was with him, it was his mind. Dragovich brainwashed Mason to kill Kennedy, but Reznov, thirsty for revenge for the death of Petrenko, reprogrammed him to focus on Kravchenko, Steiner and Dragovich himself. Hudson explains that the gaps in Mason's memory will return now that the brainwashing has been broken. Mason laments his actions, but at the urgings of Hudson, focuses on the numbers to locate the broadcasting station.thumb|300px|right|Black Ops - Mission 14: "Revelations" Mason listens to the numbers and realizes that the numbers are being broadcast from the Russian ship, Rusulka. Mason remembers that the Rusulka was stationed in Cuba, evidently the "new relationship" that Castro and Dragovich honored. Transcript See Revelations/Transcript Trivia *Mason can be heard saying that Oswald was compromised. This can refer to Lee Harvey Oswald who historically killed JFK and how Mason's mission to kill the president succeeded by framing him. *Three days prior to this level, Weaver sent an email to Hudson, proclaiming that he had lost faith in Mason, who he felt could not be trusted. He believed that what happened in Baikonur, Kazahkstan, was "more Woods' doing". He felt that the Russians had got to him, and they should just kill him once they had extracted all information from him. This explains his plan to get to the bunker and leave Mason to die from Nova 6.File:Shot0040.jpg *On the Wii, be careful. The game could freeze at any time during this level, and if you did not Save & Quit right before the level began, when you get back on, it WILL take you right back to Part 2 of Rebirth. *Your 'objectives' on the pause menu are interesting. It reads "Echelon3" followed by many random numbers. It takes up 8 lines. Echelon3 may be a reference to 3rd Echelon, the main Protagonists (and antagonists) from Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series. These are the numbers that are played throughout the game. It may also read "Ascension" before the numbers, possibly referring to the Ascension scientists in "Executive Order". References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels